The present invention relates to a glove fitting device and method for measuring a user""s hand and recommending an appropriate glove size based on the measurement. More specifically, the measuring device is part of the glove package.
In order to provide comfortable gloves for different users who have a variety of hand sizes, manufacturers generally provide consumers with a variety of different sized gloves. With respect to athletic gloves, such as those used in golf, proper glove fit is necessary for an additional reason. In such gloves, proper fit ensures that the glove does not interfere with the feel of a sports implement in the user""s hands. Generally, gloves are produced in three size classifications, such as women""s, men""s, and cadet. Additionally, gloves within each size classification are usually produced in further size classifications, such as small, medium, large, extra-large, etc. Thus, retail locations often display a large number of different glove sizes and a customer often faces a time-consuming task of trying on multiple gloves in order to identify gloves with the best fit. Even so, this method is workable as long as the gloves are in a package that can be opened. Packaging such gloves is a blister type package has excellent marketing and retail sales benefits. The clear plastic blister allows the product to be seen without been handled or removed from the container. These type packages also reduce theft and are conducive to being displayed on racks and shelves.
A number of excellent instruments for measuring the hand size of people have been patented. Some drawbacks are that they may be too costly or else bulky thereby requiring space that may not be available. Others are extremely complicated and cannot be used by an inexperienced individual. Many people would prefer a more straightforward system that rapidly measures essential aspects of a customer""s hand and accurately utilizes the measurements to suggest a glove size. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,997,920; 2,176,288; 2,605,548; and 4,173,074 disclose devices that measure palm width and the length of only the longest finger.
Several references, such U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,924, teach of devices that measure the length of all of the fingers. Although these devices provide additional absolute information about the dimensions of a hand, such devices are generally too complicated and cumbersome to be used effectively in a retail setting.
Thus, a glove fitting device and method are needed that are easy for a customer to use in a retail setting, that do not require the package to be opened.
The present invention includes a hand measuring device and method to aid a user in determining his/her glove size, especially as it relates to a golf glove. The device is integral within the packaging of the glove, and includes at least one measuring station on the back of the package. The package is of a standard blister type, with a see through plastic housing having at least one glove therein. The measuring station includes a hand outline with a reference point located at the web junction of the index and middle fingers and a scale of lines at the distal end of the fingers, each line indicating a different size glove. The user merely has to place his/her hand on the hand outline with the web junction of their hand pressed against the reference point. The length of the middle finger, by intersection with the lines of the scale, will indicate the glove size. The reference point comprises a stop tab that is an integral part of the blister mold. It comprises a plastic protrusion formed by the blister material.
Each individual package will contain either right or left handed men or ladies gloves and the back of the package will have a corresponding left or right hand measuring station.
Each blister package provides for a visual look of the glove without the need to open the package.